


someday I'll make it out of here (even if it takes all night or a hundred years)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do) [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hopeful Ending, I just can't stop myself at one, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pov Eliott, Prostitution, all the evaks are Victors of the Hunger Games, building up the revolution, eliott and Lucas won the same hunger games, softness despite the circumstances, story is post-their games, world-building, writing Hunger Games AUs is like crack to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: It’s the worst kept secret in the Capitol that most of the partner-Victors are fucking their partners. Everyone knows it, despite the efforts of new Victors to cover it up.The thing is, most Capitolites believe that the fucking is just pure physical interaction. “Friends with benefits,” the Capitolites call it, not believing that it could possibly be any more than physical. That the desperation and blood and death in the Arena could possibly have transitioned into something just as raw but considerably more tender and gentle.It’s an idea that all of them, the Victor-whores, take great solace in before they return back to their apartments with their partners. When they get to kiss their partners, sweet and tender, be held and comforted by the one person who knows them better than anyone else in the world.Their bonds were ones forged in blood and fire and death, but that doesn’t mean that nowadays, they aren’t soft. That they don’t love their partner-Victors with every desperate, aching heartbeat they have.(Eliott Demaury, partner-Victor of the 77th Hunger Games, surviving the Capitol and helping plan a revolution.)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: this whole damn city thinks it needs you (but not as much as I do) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Skam France ▶ Eliott Demaury / Lucas Lallemant





	someday I'll make it out of here (even if it takes all night or a hundred years)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Lovely" by Billie Eilish and Khalid. This story was entirely written to that song and "when the party's over" by Billie Eilish, one of my go-to Hunger Games songs.
> 
> I really should know myself by now. If I start writing a Hunger Games AU, more of them are going to come. I should just accept that.

_ I told her once I wasn’t good at anything.  _

_ She told me survival is a talent. _

\-  **Susanna Kaysen**

It’s the worst kept secret in the Capitol that most of the partner-Victors are most likely fucking their partners. Everyone knows it, despite the efforts of new Victors to cover it up.

The thing is, most Capitolites believe that the fucking is just pure physical interaction. “Friends with benefits,” the Capitolites call it, and Eliott has it on great authority that they find the idea hot, and not just because the partner-Victors are generally good-looking.

No, it’s because they’re all killers. The Capitolites like that, get off on it. The idea of these partnered Victors, these killers, being together- they think it’s hot. That there’s something kinky about the savage little District barbarians fucking each other.

The Capitolites don’t believe that it could possibly be any more than physical. That the desperation and blood and death in the Arena could possibly have transitioned into something just as raw but considerably more tender and gentle.

It’s an idea that all of them, the Victor-whores, take great solace in before they return back to their apartments with their partners. When they get to kiss their partners, sweet and tender, be held and comforted by the one person who knows them better than anyone else in the world.

Their bonds were ones forged in blood and fire and death, but that doesn’t mean that nowadays, they aren’t soft. That they don’t love their partner-Victors with every desperate, aching heartbeat they have.

-

“How’s the revolution going?” Eliott asks Even one night as they sit on the roof of Isak and Even’s apartment building, smoking one of the fancy Capitol joints. Eliott knows his comments won’t be heard, up here- Cris from Three developed a audio-masking device years ago just for these kinds of private conversations.

Even arches an eyebrow, a bit of a smirk rising on his lips. “How’s Lucas doing?” he responds instead of answering, and Eliott swallows, thinking about Lucas, back in their apartment, about Lucas’ bright smile that only ever emerges in their apartment nowadays.

“As well as he can,” Eliott answers noncommittally, and Even  _ hmms _ .

“The same with the revolution,” Even replies, and Eliott can’t expect much more than that.

-

Eliott and Lucas were crowned together three years ago. Eliott can remember it like it was just yesterday, the way the crown had glinted above Lucas’ hair, the way his bright eyes had shone against the dark clothing that his stylist had dressed him in.

He remembers just how savage Lucas had been in the Arena. Lucas carries more kills to his name than Eliott does, and by sheer force, too. Lucas had, hand-to-hand, killed at least two tributes, and had used weapons to take out a couple more.

Eliott remembers bandaging Lucas’ knuckles after he’d killed the girl from Twelve. He remembers the look in Lucas’ eyes, broken and desperate, as he’d tried to calm down his breathing. Though he was desperate to survive, killing tributes- killing other kids- was never something that was easy to process, especially for the fifteen-year-old that Lucas was at the time. Eliott, at seventeen, was just a little better off when he killed the boy from Eleven in order to get the one kill necessary to become a Victor along with Lucas, but not by much.

So instead of thinking about the utter horror of killing children, of every nightmare, mutt, and kill that currently leads to Lucas’ panic attacks and Eliott’s nightmares, Eliott thinks about his only good memory of the Arena.

He and Lucas kissed their final night in the Arena, when the world grew cold and the rain was still pouring and they had to bundle up in a tree, inside of their one sleeping bag, rather than risk freezing to death. In between kisses Eliott had explained his running nickname of “my little hedgehog” for Lucas, told him about the animals in District Ten, even joked about his own personal love of raccoons. In turn, Lucas had kissed Eliott back and told him about his mother, back in District Five, about how she’d lost her mind and they’d had to put him in the community home.

(The Capitol didn’t include any of that conversation in the film played back at their Victory Interview, and from what Eliott can tell from his conversations with the other Victors, they didn’t broadcast that during the Games, either. This is something that’s actually common amongst the partner-Victors- anything beyond just plain alliance shit was cut out of broadcasts. Robbe and Sander’s talks about music, Cris and Joana talking about their home lives and kissing each other’s foreheads, Isak and Even feeding each other sandwiches and laughing about a Capitol musician that Even liked, Martino and Nico telling each other fairytales from their respective Districts as they cuddled together at night, Matteo’s constant correct gendering of David rather than calling him Diana, like the Gamemakers wanted him to.

Any sign of softness, of tenderness, of fondness- that was gone. To the rest of the world, they were nothing more than killers and monsters. They were no longer human- they were savages, monsters, villains.)

-

“Isak’s organizing some things,” Even tells Eliott the next time he’s up on Isak and Even’s roof. “He’s already got Martino and Cris on board, with plans to work on Matteo and Robbe next.”

Eliott takes another puff of one of the joints he brought from his and Lucas’ apartment. “When is it all supposed to go down?”

“Next Games, if he can make it happen,” Even says, and for a moment, just a moment, his practiced and easy confidence slips. “As long as the information I got was correct.”

Eliott can sense the guilt that Even’s feeling, the knowledge that if Even didn’t weasel the right answers out the Capitolites fucking him, the man he loves could be in great danger. Eliott would feel the exact same, about Lucas.

-

It wasn’t very hard to convince Eliott to become his year’s whore. A single mention of what could happen to Lucas if he didn’t and he was in a Capitolite’s bed, thinking only of seeing Lucas again. Of kissing him when he got back to their apartment. About what Lucas might be forced into if he said no.

At the end of the day, it’s not that bad. Sure, sometimes it hurts, and sometimes it's almost too much to bear, every single twisted thing the Capitolites want to do with his body, but he gets through it by letting his mind slide blank and just thinking of what's waiting for him, back in his apartment. There will be Lucas, waiting for him, taking care of him, kissing him and reminding Eliott that there _is_ someone who loves him, who will be there no matter what.

At the end of the worst appointments Eliott's prep team covers up his scars and bruises, even performing minor surgeries, before sending him back to his apartment, where he curls into Lucas' arms and falls asleep and forgets the world. He'll wake up to Lucas' cooking (after the disaster they had when Eliott tried it, Lucas does the cooking in their kitchen, whenever the Avoxes aren't around) and he'll be able to smile, because he's not alone in the strange, blood-stained world of the Capitol.

-

Eliott’s heart is pounding in his chest the next time he meets with Even. “I have information,” he says.

Even arches an eyebrow. “About what?”

Eliott knows exactly how Even feels, now, about the worry that his wrong information could possibly hurt his partner. “About next year’s Games. About the Arena, about the set-up, about where the Peacekeepers will be deployed within the Games complex.”

Even’s eyes go wide and he leans in, joint forgotten. “Who’d you get that from?” he says, voice desperate and somewhat shocked.

“I fucked Gamemaker Viktor de Smet,” he says, and Even flinches.

“You let- you did that?”

Eliott is already trying to block out of his brain what he went through last night, of the bruises on his body that the prep team had to smooth away from his skin, of every single way he’d been violated and abused. What matters here isn’t that- what matters is that he has information, now, information that can get Lucas out of this place. “I got the information,” he says, “Can you use it?”

Even nods vigorously. “Of course we can,” he says, “All of it. That could change everything.”

Eliott lets out a small sigh of relief as he thinks about Lucas and him escaping. About taking the Capitol down. About joining a Revolution that Lucas would be all too happy to fight in. “Then here's what I learned-”

-

Eliott gets home from his meeting with Even to find Lucas sitting on the couch, curled up under a blanket- a rather pleasant surprise. Lucas’ talent is piano, and he spends the evenings when Eliott’s working playing for various Capitolite gatherings, being their pretty little toy just as Eliott does, though in a different way.

(Eliott’s official talent, on the other hand, is drawing, which he’s damn good at, though he knows the Capitol prizes him spreading his legs far more than they do his drawings. Lucas loves his drawings, though, as they’re papering every wall of their apartment, painstakingly hung up by Lucas.)

Eliott lays down on the couch next to Lucas, who scooches over enough to make room for Eliott to curl up facing him on the couch. Their legs entangle, as natural as ever, and Eliott feels comfortable here, in Lucas’ arms, as he is in no one else’s.

“How was your day?” Lucas asks, lips so fucking close to Eliott’s face. Close enough that he can reach out and just kiss Lucas, and so he does, pressing his lips to Lucas’ nose.

“Good enough,” he says, “Better now that I’m here, with you.”

Lucas smiles, just as beautiful as he was that night in the Arena, when the artificial starlight illuminated his face and Eliott could do nothing but stare. “How am I so lucky as to have you?" Lucas asks, and Eliott's heart clenches, because it's _him_ who's lucky to have Lucas, him who's lucky to have been able to keep Lucas, even after everything in the Arena and the Capitol that they've had to go through since.

"Because we save each other," Eliott says, "Because we promised each other we'd both be there for each other."

And it's the truth, really. He and Lucas had promised each other, years ago, under that tree in the Arena, that whatever came next, they’d help each other through it. That they’d take life in the Capitol minute by minute, step by step, a promise that Eliott had needed to hear again when Lucas had figured out where he went at night after a panic attack by Eliott and had promised to stay there with Eliott.

-

When the revolution comes in the middle of the 82nd Games, when Eliott should be in Gamemaker Charles Munier’s bed, he finds Lucas in the mentor’s room and pulls him out.

“We’re making it out,” he says, and Lucas doesn’t even question Eliott. Doesn’t even need to. He just grabs his jacket and takes Eliott’s hand and follows him out the door and to the nearest hovercraft port, where there are three dark gray hovercraft with Capitol insignia on the outside and District 13 rebels on the inside waiting for them. Beside them is already Even and Isak, with Robbe and Sander trailing right behind, and Eliott thinks that some of the other Victors must be inside of the hovercrafts as well.

"The revolution's begun," Even says, a shit-eating grin on his face as they all board the hovercrafts, and despite the fear that Eliott's experiencing, a fierce, savage sort of happiness pierces his heart as he looks to Lucas, who looks as determined as he did that very first day of training in the Games Complex before the Games.

"Let's fuck them up," Lucas says, voice deadly, and Eliott leans in and pulls him in for a kiss as the hovercraft takes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the longest in the world, but eh. Better than stressing out over whatever the fuck WTFock might have planned. Hope you guys enjoyed! Anyone particularly care about any other pairing and what might be happening to them in this 'verse? (That includes the Evaks other than Elu and Robbe/Sander, by the way.)


End file.
